


Siger and Violet

by fettuccine_alfreylo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3003398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mr. and Mrs. Holmes (the old and not the new, mind you) bicker like the married couple they are, dance to Sinatra and maybe shed a few tears. Maybe. No one can say for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siger and Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolebrander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolebrander/gifts).



> For my sweet friend Nicole! Happy 18th Birthday lovely :)

“Do you remember our own wedding, dear?”

“Of course I do, you silly man. Like it was yesterday. How could I ever forget it?”

“Hm. You cut a rather striking figure in that red dress you insisted on wearing.”

“I just figured I might as well wear something daring since my mother was already thoroughly scandalized by the news of my pregnancy. Besides, red’s always been my color. You know that.”

“I know, darling.” Siger glanced across the room. It wasn’t hard to pick Molly out of the crowd. She stood out like a buttercup amongst the black and white attire of most of the guests. “And Molly’s color is yellow. I’m assuming she took a leaf out of your book there?”

Violet shifted in her seat. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Her dress, her shoes. The bouquet…even the table arrangements are canary yellow! You’re telling me that she came up with this yellow fever completely by herself? No outside influences by certain meddling mother figures?”

“Your cheek is too much tonight, really! Give me that.” Violet snatched his flute of champagne and took a large sip. “I’m horribly offended that you would even suggest such a thing as my meddling when you know very well that we’ve done quite a good job of letting Sherlock and Molly deal with this affair themselves. I even held back on hiring a wedding planner!”

“I know, darling.”

“Is it so hard to believe that this is all Molly’s doing? I think not. We’ve known her for years. She’s bright, creative, resourceful. Of course this was all her idea.”

“Of course.” He commandeered his champagne glass again and took a sip, smiling at his wife’s sour expression over the top. “So all those coffee shop meetings with Molly were just you two…catching up?”

“Yes.”

“Even though you already skype one another at least three times a week?”

“Oh, alright. I may have said something _once_ about her choosing a favorite color and…well…” Violet gestured helplessly around the room.

“Making the entire wedding ceremony and reception positively swim in it?”

“Something like that.”

Siger smiled. “Well, regardless of the level of your involvement, it’s been a truly beautiful wedding.”

“Yes.” His wife’s voice sounded quiet, tremulous. “It truly has.” She sniffed a few times and then leaned over, patting his knee. “But I haven’t cried once, though I was very tempted to at the ceremony what with your blubbering about.”

“There was no blubbering!”

“Siger Holmes, you’ve blubbered only a handful of times in your life. At our wedding, when you saw me coming down the aisle; at Mycroft’s birth, Sherlock’s and when you held each of your grandchildren for the first time. It’s a rare enough occurrence but I know when it happens and it happened today, you silly old man. No point in denying it.”

“Fine. I won’t deny it if you fess up to helping Molly every step of the way with this wedding.”

“I’ve already told you–”

“Violet, dear, I can recognize your table centerpieces anywhere. We’ve been married for close to fifty years. I do notice a thing or two despite what you seem to think.”

Violet opened and closed her mouth a few times before slumping back in her seat with a huff and crossing her arms. “Alright, you win. I helped. Quite a lot, actually. Table arrangements, dress shopping, wedding cake samples. But I had to, Siger! She doesn’t have a mother, and wedding planning is what mothers and daughters do! What’s more, I wanted to. I love her to bits and pieces and if I had to plan this all over again with her I would because she is _that_ important and special to me. So…so there. Satisfied?”

“Very.” Siger wrapped his arm around her and Violet melted against him, sighing and sniffling again. “It’s alright to cry at weddings, love. Not against the rules in any way.”

“But that’s not what I do.”

“Since when?”

“Since…since forever!”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

“Hmph.”

“Like dancing.”

“Dancing?”

“Are you up for it?”

“We’re too old to dance, Siger. Our knees will give out.”

“Not true.” With a grunt he pushed himself to standing and pulled Violet up with him. “Come on. Lord knows when we’ll get the chance to do this again.”

As if on cue, the first strains of “The Way You Look Tonight” started to play. Siger led his grumbling, stubborn wife out to join the couples on the dance floor. Then he gathered her close, pressed his wrinkled cheek to hers and kept it there as they swayed to the music. If Violet _did_ shed a tear or two before the song ended, well…Siger never breathed a word about it; although he may be a silly man (as his wife constantly sees fit to remind him) he is not, surprisingly enough, a foolish one.


End file.
